


That time Simon forgot to pay the bills

by That_F8ngirl



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Bad Dirty Talk, Baz can produce condoms from nowhere, Blow Jobs, But also, Changing POVs, Dirty Talk, Don't ask me how, First Time, Flirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, POV Third Person Omniscient, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Simon Snow Doesn't Have Wings or a Tail, idk - Freeform, not stated tho, safe sex, you'll notice while you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_F8ngirl/pseuds/That_F8ngirl
Summary: Baz’ body was pure fire. From down there, he, with the halo of the street lights and the hint of fangs over his open mouthed needy-ness, he was the god of death. Simon would offer to him, (submit, succumb) all nights.“My Baz” Simon kissed the soft V that formed below the belly button and disappeared into wrinkled sleeping pants.Simon hugged Baz’ thighs, each arm for each legs, his lips pressed over a bulge that was even more apparent in those piyama trousers of his. Simon loved them.





	That time Simon forgot to pay the bills

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend, Romi. This is for you. Love you.  
> It reads with [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6oIofwNXz4SJN7mxSmAHL4)

Simon and Baz were half-lying on the couch, the night lights entering the big tall window on the background and the snow falling quite aggressively.  
The room was dim, only a tall lamp behind the couch illuminating upwards, and some fairy lights around the windowsill.

Simon played with a tablet and Baz was in his phone, each facing each other, backs on each arm of the sofa; their legs, tangled, Simon’s feet spread on each side of Baz’s hips and his piled over Simon’s thigh, ankles crossed.

Without looking up from his phone, Baz broke the silence.

“Hey, did you paid the bills Penny told you to, before she went away?”

Too loud, completely distracted and moving to the sides, mimicking the game he’d been playing, Simon responded:

“What?”

With his eyes glued on the screen, Baz repeated:

“The gas and light bills”

Simon continued to play.

Baz finally looked up and saw the earbuds on his boyfriend’s ears.  
He leaned and touched Simon’s cheek to draw the man’s attention. It works. The man looked away from the screen and took one earbud off.

“What?” Quietly

Outside, the snow storm shook the window glass and the wind could be heard in whistles. Both men ignored it

“Did you paid the gas and light bills? Penelope told you you had to before the 28th, remember?”

Simon blinked

“Today’s 28”

Baz was about to open his mouth when suddenly, the fairy lights and the lamp shut off, leaving them in complete darkness, aside from the tablet and phone illuminating their faces .  
The buzzing from the refrigerator stopped, silence reigning in the room.

Baz fell back into the armrest.

“Great job, Snow”

“Oh, shut up.”

Simon and Baz left both screens up in lantern mod until Simon’s tablet warned he had 5% of battery.

“Let’s turn them off. I need my phone for emergencies anyway” said Baz, and put both devices down on the wood floor with two soft clunks.

The darkness engulfed them, the shadows of the snow playing behind Snow.  
Baz looked at him, whose head was thrown back. over the armrest and his throat, with all it’s moles and tendons galore for his viewing pleasure. 

“What do we do now?”

The bob of Snow’s adam apple should be a crime. 

“I don’t know, Snow. This is your fault. You fix it”

“I’m cold”

Yeah. Baz was feeling it too. He had eaten a couple of hours ago, but he was in no way warm. But… both of Snow’s legs were hugging his hips nicely and he felt rather- good.  
Finding a gap of skin between sock and jean, Baz bend the elbow to touch Simon’s ankle bone. The other man jerked at the touch, but didn’t push away. Even after he said:  
“Chilly” in the softest voice.

Baz continued to caressed the patch of skin.

“Penny’s gonna kill you when she hears about this”

“Yep-” Pause. Snow lifted his head and the white of the street lights highlighted the freckles and moles on his face. “We don’t have to tell, don’t we?”

Baz felt the easy rumble of laughter fill his throat and chest, and shaking his head, he said:

“Not today”

Snow smiled gratefully and went back to threw his head onto the armchair. 

Silence was something they were used to from the days of school. That one hadn’t been comfortable. Over the past ten months tho- Well. This silence was nice.

Plus, Baz was now free to ogle on Snow’s throat and pretty chest and touch his ankle and feel the hair he knew was blonde and curly and that it had a mole on the hole between the bone and the sole. He pressed it.

“You’re a mess, Snow” Baz whispered.

Snow laughed lightly and asked, adam’s apple making it’s dancing appearance again. He knew what Baz meant every time he said that.

“You think?”

Baz grabbed Snow’s ankle and brought it to his mouth, moving the jean away and kissing skin. Snow’s leg was fire on his icy lips.

“Yes”

Baz saw how Snow’s breath hitched, his chest jerking suddenly. He didn’t lifted his head up, but Baz saw him take controlled breaths and smiled to himself.

“So what do we do now, Snow?” 

Snow swallowed, tendons and throat everywhere.

“I don’t know, Baz.”

“Nothing come to mind?”

 

Simon would have lifted his head there before, the tone of plotting all over the baritone voice. Now, he could taste the devilish smile. Wanted to. 

Something started pressing and moving back and forth into the edges of his groin, making him actually hiss out loud. Baz was never gonna make him live this out.

“What is it, Snow. What's matter?”

The prick

Simon looked up and saw a smug smile tug onto Baz’ mouth.  
His eyes were shining.  
He saw him mouth silently a single word that was gonna cost him. “Tease”

One of Baz’ foot was the one almost pressing he’s now growing bulge. It was Simon, while looking straight into his eyes, the one to fully make him feel him up. It gained him a surprised gasp from Baz, mixed with a tiny giggle. It was all Simon needed.

The storm continued to fall heavily outside, snow painting the inside of the flat with never ending dots. 

 

The room had chilled down a lot since the cut, and it could tell by the grey steam that fell into Baz’ face when Snow towered over him in the couch.

“I’m gonna make you pay for that”

A purr was forming in Baz’ throat but instead he said:

“I was not the one wide open for you”

Snow’s eyes shone and he grinned. Baz knew trouble when he saw it---

“Maybe not, but you will now”

\--- And he couldn’t wait for it.

A hand traveled through Baz’ jaw and locked into his nape, the thumb thumbing his lower lip.

“You’re a real brat, aren’t you”

Snow’s voice was husky and he smelled of strawberry scones and bonfire. Or maybe it was Baz, flaming them both alive.

“You are a brat,” he continued, “and I love you for it.” And he lowered.

Their kisses tended to be apocalyptic and probably would always feel like the best and only thing that mattered in the universe. 

Baz muffled a moan. A. Moan. That’s how needy he was already. Snow was right. He was a brat, jeez.

 

Simon pressed himself to Baz and felt the tightness of his pants touch Baz’ hard-on. It took every last sip of dignity not to tremble into Baz’ arms.

Simon lavished into every kiss, feeling Baz come undone under his hands; there wasn’t a better feeling than the chills of Baz’ arms when he passed his fingers through them, or the soft breaths, or the flutter of eyes, or the small but sweet begging that curled in his fingers when he made him come even closer.  
Simon would die for him. (He bit into his jaw.) He would kill for him.

He arched up, leaving his neck open. Simon buried his face there and kissed it full. 

 

Baz felt the need to float. There was something about having Snow over him like this that he was never going to get over.

There wasn’t an inch of his body that was cold anymore. He still wore the short sleeve shirt that was currently hitched up his abdomen. But Snow’s warm thighs pressed into his sides. He had always been too hot for his own good. Too warm. Like the sun. Perfect.  
He grinded up into him.

Snow rose and said, weightless.

“Fuck.”

Baz followed suit and grabbed his neck, swallowed the moan that came next.

“You’ve always been too pretty. Pretty boy.” Against his lips

“Baz-”

“Kiss me, Simon”

In a frenzi, the both of them got into their knees, bone sinking into cushions; and more rapidly than not, shirts, and sweaters, and under shirts...

“You have too much clothes, Snow!” the reprimand fell flat on Baz’ smiling mouth.

Snow’s laugh filled the room and his head. Baz kissed him again.

He knew there was no need for taking their clothes off to put his hands inside Snow’s pants. In occasions, he would negate himself the privilege of feeling their nipples touch, or the soft hair of Snow’s navel tickle his stomach. Tonight was not that.

Baz felt up Snow’s sides, hands full with skin and felt in return fingers bury into his hips, for then to be swallowed up in strong arms that covered his back and shoulders, making him a prisoner.

Of his body.  
Of Snow’s mouth.

Snow licked the hollow between the collarbones and while still having him _caught_ , he went down his chest, bending further down to his knees. 

“Snow” barely a whisper, highlighted by the pull of blonde brown locks. 

 

Simon growled, the knot of his body tightening even more.  
Baz’ body was pure fire. From down there, he, with the halo of the street lights and the hint of fangs over his open mouthed needy-ness, he was the god of death. Simon would offer to him, (submit, succumb) all nights.

“My Baz” Simon kissed the soft V that formed below the belly button and disappeared into wrinkled sleeping pants.

Simon hugged Baz’ thighs, each arm for each legs, his lips pressed over a bulge that was even more apparent in those piyama trousers of his. Simon loved them.

There was no place he wanted Baz to be but here. Like this. Between his arms, undone for his mouth, ready for his attention, and only his. 

It wasn’t that he was possessive, but he had always needed to have Baz in sight. To see what he was up to. See that he was right there for another more minute. That he was alright--- 

\--- Safe between him and the storm.

Simon slid Baz’ pants along with his boxers and proceeded to consume him alive

 

Each stroke was maddening. Nothing could compare to this. Not his fantasies. Not his dreams. Not his nightmares. Nothing would ever compare to Simon so controllingly submissive, devouring his whole being in one suck. Or plenty.

 

Long forgotten, Baz’ self awareness stopped existing in this realm; his whimpers filled the apartment and bled onto Simon’s ears like nectar on berries. 

Growls and purrs, two animals pulling and giving equally in emotion.

Simon remembered a promise he’d made earlier that night and one he intended to fulfill.

With an obscene pop, Simon went up again and Baz kissed him blindlessly, something to anchor him into reality. And even then:

“Are you cold yet?”

Simon shook his head slightly, an attempt to dispel the rapturing fog.

“Huh?”

“I said,” Baz commanding voice made Simon open his eyes ”Are you cold yet”

Simon had no time to think before Baz was pushing him onto his back and himself over, straddling his hips. A very naked and breathless sight sat over Simon’s very hard cock. He felt his face very, very warm.

Baz slid his hands over the tight of his chest, his fingers no longer cold. A feline like figure, the wink of fangs warned of dangers Simon didn’t care for. 

“You’re so warm. You have my share of it.”  
Grind.

“You can have it all. I want you to.”  
_I want you._

“Would you give to me?”  
Grind.

“I would let you take it. As much as you want”

“You may regret that.”

“I won’t”  
_Please_

“You never know”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything”

Baz choked a little and lowered himself, smiling into the kiss.

“Then fuck me until there’s no tomorrow.” And put between them a little condom pack. How-?

“You’re lucky I can’t implode anymore, Basilton Pitch”

Simon reached to get up and get the lube he had stashed in his room since two months ago.

“Where are you going, champ. We have all we need here”

What Baz did next was going to be on Simon’s record of filthy, insanely hot things his boyfriend had done and mark number one. For a while at least.

Baz put together his middle and forefinger and spat, a white string that sprinkled in the light of the night held saliva from tips to tongue.

“You’re making me change of mind-,”

“Wha-”

“- And want you to fuck me instead”

Baz growled and spat fell into Simon’s chest. He bend down and licked it.

“Don’t tempt me.”

“You are a tease. C’mere”

 

Snow grabbed Baz’ hand and placed the wet fingers into his own mouth, licking them clean.  
Before Baz could protest, Snow took them out and stuck his tongue, tip touching the skin of his fingers.

Baz saw how spit started to pour down into them, recoating them again. Snow handed him his hand back looking devilishly handsome. Was this his life? Baz bit his lip, forcing back a smile.

“Wanna see me fuck myself, baby?”

“Yes” voice hoarse.

“Then you have to ask nicely.”

Snow grabbed his wrist in a sudden, lowering Baz and lifting his torso enough to meet in the middle.

“I want you to fuck yourself and then straddle on my cock until you can’t anymore. Was that nicely enough, Baz?”

“You are pure filth, Snow. I hope you fill me up with it”

Snow smiled

“Do it, baby” said Snow, and put his hands on either side of Baz’ hips, helping him balance.

Simon’s touch leveled him up and so, with what he was sure, a blushing face and chest, he felt the already swollen rim of his ass.

 

Simon saw Baz’ chest go up and down, his hands soothendly caressing his legs, helping him to stay up. He had Baz’s erection almost close enough to kiss.  
Hands helped into the motion and the first fully formed moan came out of Baz’ forever pretty mouth when Simon drank his cock.

One hand stayed with Baz’ thigh, the other turned to his ass, and hugged the working one. 

Sensing some dryness, he took his tongue momentarily off from the dick and then spat on fingers, as well as putting them up for Baz to do so himself.

He did twice.

Both hands went back behind.

Simon felt the moment the flesh gave in into the soft pressure and almost was enough to drove him to the edge.

He had to stop sucking Baz off to see the spectacle that was about to unfold. Baz had always wanted to show off in front of him and this wasn’t going to be the exception.

Simon had loved Baz’ hands. He used to hate them because they were another aspect in which he failed at. All that his weren’t.  
Manly, soft, long fingered. The sort that demanded to grab and neil fingers into flesh. Perfect to catch catacomb rats. To hold girlish hands. To play violin. To light up cigarettes. And apparently, to sink into himself.

Vapor fell in clouds from their mouths, and Simon felt that if he were to look up at Baz, it would be like laying in an open field at night, watching clouds pass by over the stars.

But missing this view could be a sin and Simon was a devotee.

Baz’ fingers started to appear and disappear almost completely. Simon followed the motion with his own hand, felt the moment pressure started to give in. Heard it in Baz’ breath.

He took his hand off and layed both at each thigh, enjoying his boyfriend finger himself, quicker and quicker and quicker and-

“Sim- mon” Baz stutter woke something inside Simon’s chest and he knew there and then that the viewing time was happily over.

 

Baz saw how Snow moved one hand away from his burning thighs and palmed himself. He had seen his cock before. Tasted it. Palmed it himself. He knew what it hid behind the layers of clothes and so, he needed for Snow to yank them off immediately.

Snow opened his jeans enough to show tighty whities. And tight they were. Baz salivated and was tempted to drool into the white cotton. Simon’s hand grabbed it lewdly. He squeezed. 

“Ughhh” the grumble on Baz’ throat matched Simon’ adam’s apple bobbing up and down. 

“Since when do you finger yourself like this, Baz? How long have you been practicing, huh?” The calm tone of Simon’s voice only gave away the dark grumble laying behind.

“Wouldn’t you like to know”

Simon’s other hand flew to Baz’ cock and gave it a soft squeeze with the thumb over the tip. Baz almost collapsed. 

“I know you are smart so don’t play dumb for me, I never liked your lying·”

Simon’s hand was still around his dick, now jerking it slightly. Baz kept with his own pace.

“Have you touched yourself while I showered when at Watford? On your bed, when sleeping?” 

“In my house.”  
That summer had been the best and the worst of his life. Snow had been fucking magikal for another year, coming taller and manlier from summer holidays and Baz hadn’t being able to stop _looking._

At his jaw.  
At his hands.  
At his back.  
At his ass.  
At his mouth.

How many times had he jerked off that summer of fifth year, remembering every time he caught a slip of skin between changes of clothes.  
That year Snow, the idiot, had been too scared to let his dress shirt open, even a little bit. So he buttoned all the way up. What a waist of neck. Of throat. 

He had been lying on his bed at home, on that foreign bed, wide open and thinking how he ripped Snow’s shirt out, buttons flying around and him, scraping his fangs on Simon’s jugular to then lick the skin all the way up to his ear. He had come with one finger and without touching his aching dick.

“In my house,” hoarse “Lying in my bed hoping it was you that was inside of me”

Simon’s shock lasted a second and then he moved into action. 

“I’m all yours now, baby” he fingered Baz’ mouth and moved away his hand from his butt to put his own fingers in. 

“Tell me if-”

“Of course”

 

The moment the tips of calloused fingers penetrated till the first knot, Baz moaned and sank so easily, like slicked in oil. 

Simon had to grip Baz’ hip harshly, bone digging into palm, fingers into meat..

“Ah, Baz,” Simon’ whispered “You’re so soft. So perfect.”

Baz started to fuck into Simon’s fingers and when he met the pushes, curling fingers ever so slightly, Baz moaned louder, pulling at his hair with both hands.

“Here, spit” Simon presented back three fingers this time, and Baz didn’t hesitate, eager to be full again.

Slower this time, Simon pushed softly, aware to any signs.  
Baz was whining.

“Be good for me Baz. I’m gonna make you feel so good. Be patient”

“Simon- ,“ harsh takes of breaths “you feel so good.”

Baz’ ass ate his fingers and Simon started to feel his underwear growing more uncomfortable with each hop of Baz’ hips. 

He felt Baz’ hands roam around their bodies, behind Simon’s back and come back with the condom pack.

Simon had only put on one before. On Baz, and after discarding several ones before being able to do it right.  
Now, his boyfriend was offering the tip of the silver package and Simon bit into the paper and moved his head to rip it open.

 

Snow moved the other hand to his crotch and slid the front of his underwear enough to show the price Baz was hoping to see.  
In that light, a shadow of the beauty that was Snow breathing short breaths, cock hard and ready, presented to Baz, who stared and then blew into the condom.  
He grabbed the right side, and against every cell of his body, stopped moving to slide the rubber on Snow.

“You’re so hot.”

“You are too, baby”

Baz blushed.  
“Your cock.Your cock is so hot. It’s burning”

“Let me set us on fire, then.”

Baz couldn’t think of a better way to leave this miserable world.

 

Slowly, Simon took his fingers off, feelin Baz breath-in deeply.

“You okay?”

“Very much”

Baz crouched, spat three generous amount of spit and Simon, touching his face with one hand, let the other help cover the whole cock with the drool.

 

“Are you okay, Baz?”

Baz could imagine the shining concern on his blue eyes. Simon started petting his hair.

“I am, Simon. Are you?”

Simon rose and kissed him softly

“Yes”

 

Moving came a bit awkward, but they made it work. Lowering down trousers on a lying position, while someone over you, while extremely horny, was a difficult task.

Naked, Baz came closer and barely hovered over Simon’s cock, Simon lining himself.

“Now, go slow, Baz. I dont want you- shhhit”

Baz, the moment he felt the tip, he sunked. 

 

There was a moment where he lost his breath, his heart skipped two beats, his mind went white. Then, feeling came back to his body. Electricity shook it in the best way possible.

As in from the very deeps of his throat, Baz growled like a proper monster would do. The fangs filling his mouth, never more real.

 

Baz hadn’t pushed down too far, but it had been enough to make Simon lost sense of his surroundings. A wave of feels he never knew he could feel came, all at once, overwhelming. But he knew that Baz was going to go down one more time and had to stop him now or else this would be embarrassingly short lived.

“Baz,” Snow growled “Go. Slow.”

 

Baz was about to ignore him, rapture making him go deaf, but before he could move, Snow’s fingers pinned him there, not hard enough to make bruises but yes to make Baz want them to. He felt Snow’s nails into his skin.

“I’m gonna come, Baz. I’m serious”

Baz whined but stood still, waiting. He was too aware of his body. More than ever before. And of Simon’s. The touch of the hairs of his thighs against the inside of his own. The tremble of his own knees, the pulse of both hearts. Baz rested his hand on Simon’s chest and dimly saw it go up and down in rapid beats.

“You’re gonna do great, babe” Baz murmur was barely heard. “You are doing great.”  
_You won’t hurt me._

Snow sighed and closed his eyes. Then opened them.

“Please. Let me know.”

Baz caressed his chest and smiled. 

To prove his point, Baz let Snow let him know when to move and went slow, each cantimenter gained a pause to breath.

The need to have such care wasn’t really needed. Both had made a through-out and good job into making sure Simon’s cock could enter fine. Baz felt a new fullness of _everything_ was being achieved, making him lost his sight and overwhelming his chest and throat. 

 

Simon didn’t dare to blink. He looked up and saw that beautiful sky. The stars shone for him.

Baz’ ass-cheeks hit Simon’s hilt, and he took the new found position to hold onto Baz’ back and the armchair of the couch, pushing himself straighter, facing perfect clavicules. 

 

Demanding hands claimed the back off Baz’ head and, crumpling damp hair, pushed him down, mouth conquering mouth. 

They stayed put like that, the only thing fierce, their kisses. Baz knew Snow was waiting for him, so when he felt his ass get used to the stretch and a deep wave a _something_ dissolving him, he knew he could move. 

He let go of every plausible uncertainty and saved the only conscientious thought to avoid fang-biting and boyfriend-vampire-making.

It started gentle. Sluggish. Snow had to stop his hips a couple of times and then he would thrust up, driving Baz into a different level of bliss. 

They were entangled now, mouths never really leaving each other’s lips; with room enough to breath, and barely.  
Baz felt drowning in Snow’s smell. The draw of his cock, the tremble of his legs. He was about to crumble.

Snow’s whimpers, his affirmations, the embracing of his arms and legs over all of him made him stay whole.

Knowing he was safe.  
That nothing bad would ever happen as long as he could have Snow’ like this,  
alive.  
Holding him.  
And him holding him back.

Baz kissed his temple.

 

“You’re beautiful. I love you, I love you. I love you” Simon cooed. It felt more like a mantra than something he was saying conscientiously. As if his most deepest thoughts were finally pouring out.

If Simon still were made of magic, they would be an impossible spell that would torn them in light.

Roaming hands. Moaning mist. Pulling, biting, begging, both men came undone into each other’s bodies, Simon’s hands glued to Baz’ cock with now more than just glutton need. 

With Baz’ head nestled between Simon’s neck and shoulder, and Simon holding them close, they came down from the high.

“Baz?”

“Hmmm”

“Let me lie you down.”

“Hmmmmmmm”

“C’mon”

Baz shook his head, annoyed.

“Leave me alone. I just had sex with my highschool crush”

Simon’s laugh rumbled in Baz’ bones; he kissed the part most available to his reach. It was a nape.

“C’mon disaster boy, you’re numbling my legs”

It was Baz’ turn; he stifled a laugh.

“Way to ruin the moment, Snow” but he rose and looked down at Simon, who combed his hair. “ and yet, you still can’t get your hands off of me”

Simon’s soft smile disarmed him.

“No, I can’t.” Earnest. Honest.

“Fuck, Snow…”

And kissed him sweetly on his plump, rosebud cheek.  
_I love you, I love you. I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever snowbaz and it was smut (ish. I can't ever stop me from fluff). What a fucking coincidence. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
